


Come on Feet

by FandomTrashbag



Series: Pieces of Cake [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: dance lessons, jareth is a pal, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashbag/pseuds/FandomTrashbag
Summary: Senior prom is approaching and Sarah realizes she isn't so sure of her footwork. In a last-ditch effort, she calls on the only person she really knows might be able to help her in a pinch. After all, they've danced before.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Pieces of Cake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Come on Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as that time Sarah started to invite Jareth back into her life.
> 
> This is the earliest I'll go with these bits, but the idea popped into my head and I thought prom would be a fun excuse. Fun fact: I learned a basic box-step waltz from my best friend in high school. He taught me in the halls between classes. I never did actually dance with anyone at my prom. I was also bored because I didn't have a lot of friends (let alone ones that went), so I left after, like, an hour and a half and we all hung out at Denny's instead.

“Oh come, come now. You can do better than that. We both know it,” he chided softly.

It was the first mention of _that time_ and she let herself blush a little.

“That was all you, and I really wish you’d quit bringing it up; it’s not--”

“What? _Fair?_ ” he teased.

She rolled her eyes then pouted, stepping away from the tall man in front of her and crossing her arms defiantly.

“Danu help me. Don’t pout, Sarah, you’re a bloody adult.”

“Then stop treating me like a kid,” she grumbled.

He crossed his own arms and stooped down to catch her gaze, putting on a petulant expression. “Then stop acting like one.”

She sighed. “I knew I would regret this.”

He huffed. “Do remember that you asked for my help. I was plenty content to wallow in my existence after your adventures.”

She had the good sense to look sheepish and shrug in defeat. “I know, I know. But it is a bit embarrassing. I can’t go to prom and not know how to dance. I just… I couldn’t think of anyone else.”

His expression softened and he took a moment to look at the young woman before him. Two years had passed since she left his kingdom in shambles and some silly part of his heart a wreck, but she had grown into quite the adult. Her call to him was certainly the last thing he’d expected, let alone the cool friendliness she seemed to treat him with. She knew she was asking a favor of him, but it was still odd she’d come to him at all.

“And I still think there will be hardly any ballroom dancing at your school formal. I think it even _less_ likely that whatever young escort is taking you knows how to, either. Should I be hosting lessons for them as well?” He arched a teasing brow at her, knowing just how ridiculous this whole situation really was.

She groaned and put her face in her hands. He was right. There was no way Jeremy, the football player with two left feet, was going to _waltz_ with her.

There was a rustle of clothes as the satin of his shirt sleeves brushed the velvet of his waistcoat and he approached her, taking her wrists gently and uncovering her face. A leather-clad, crooked finger nudged her attention up to meet his gaze. She found it was shockingly kind and little bit amused. Why had he agreed to this again? Why was he being so kind to her, after everything?

“What happened to you? Just two years ago, a stubborn, albeit clever, and very confident young lady toppled my kingdom,” _and a piece of me_. His tone was incredulous.

She snorted. “A victory like that isn’t worth much when you can’t talk about it.”

“I swore you to no such secrecy. Feel free to tell the world how you defeated the Goblin King and left my domain in ruins.” He stepped back and spread his arms wide in an open gesture.

She just glared at him in answer.

He laughed fully and it was a beautiful sound. It was full of genuine mirth and it danced around them with an echo of tinkling bells chasing after it. His arms extended towards her in invitation.

“Your efforts aren’t fruitless. You’ll simply have to lead the poor whelp. Now, where were we?” He looked at her expectantly with his eyebrows raised.

After a moment, she shuffled towards him in the grass of the park by her house. She used to practice lines here. Now, she practiced ballroom dancing with a faerie king.

She stepped up and put her left hand on his shoulder and rested her right against his palm. She was a touch taller than she had been last time, but he’d also removed his boots which knocked him down an inch or two; the reduced height differential made him seem a little less intimidating. That and watching him wiggle stockinged toes in the grass when he’d first arrived.

His right arm rested lightly against her back and he used that elbow to bump her own arm up straighter as he raised their clasped hands to the appropriate height.

“Remember your form, Sarah. Square your shoulders,” he commanded softly.

She set her shoulders back, straightening her spine and pushing her chest towards his just a little. His hand spread along her lower back, not inappropriately, and she felt herself warm a little. She kept her gaze down at their feet to watch his leading steps. It was certainly different waltzing with him this way: no music except the steady beat he hummed to keep their steps in time, no frilly ball gown to hide her missteps, no extra people pushing against her personal space. This somehow felt _more_ intimate than that had and he’d been _trying_ to seduce her then. Here, he was simply a teacher.

After practicing several different steps, and even a slightly jauntier dance (one that had her laughing by the end and both of them short of breath), they went one last round, but this time with her leading.

“This feels weird,” she said, her small hand placed awkwardly at his back.

“With practice and a dash of confidence, come all things, dear girl. This will come in handy should your escort be at a loss during some romantic, crooning song.”

 _Like that wouldn’t feel a little too familiar,_ she thought. Reluctantly, she looked down and started to move her right foot forward.

“Ah, ah,” he interrupted, kicking her foot back into starting position. “Don’t act like you need to look. You knew the steps before we started this, but you know them by heart now. Dancing is about affection. You want your partner to know you’re _enjoying_ yourself, so look at _them_.”

She looked up at him and remembered, for the briefest of moments, how he hadn’t taken his eyes off of her once, then. Not when she was under the full thrall of his spell, and not when she’d started to break it. He had paid attention to her, watched her. At the time, she had thought his smile was smug with a predatory edge. Now she wondered if it had been a little genuine. Had any of it?

She decided he was right and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Once he began humming a little beat again, she drew herself straight and began to lead. He fell into step with her fluidly and she found herself wondering about how he’d learned to dance like this.

Three hours of dance lessons and the sun began to hang low. In the approaching dusk, Jareth politely mentioned his need to return home. 

“That god-forsaken place will not run itself. I know that for a fact.” His tone was light, but he sounded almost regretful at needing to leave. He finished tugging his boots up his legs and stood from the cool grass, turning to leave.

“Jareth,” she called softly before he could disappear at the edge of the treeline around the park.

He stopped and half-turned back to her with his eyebrows raised, but said nothing.

“Thank you,” her admission was a bit sheepish. “For the help, I mean. I know it was weird.”

He couldn’t stop the kind smile. “It was nothing.”

“Tra la la?” she teased.

He shook his head as he smiled wider, laughing silently. He seemed so different after this short time. Had she seen the real him, or the role she’d put him in? Was it both?

After a moment, he stepped back toward her and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it and bowing to her.

“It was a piece of cake,” he winked. “Do enjoy your party, Sarah.”

Her voice stopped him again. “Maybe…” she hesitated, looking down at her fidgeting hands. “Maybe we can talk sometime? I mean, not like all the time. But once in a while, maybe? I’m not really the type to make fast friends or anything, so the first little while of college is bound to be a bit lonely. A friendly face could be nice.” She had to stop herself from rambling.

He inclined his head at her in a rather proper gesture. “I would quite enjoy more of your company, admittedly. It would be an honor to know the woman you are becoming. I shall put myself at your disposal.” His visage began to fade softly, but his voice echoed to her, “Remember, should you need me…”

She could feel her cheeks redden with a blush and a smile cracked her face as she picked up her own shoes and walked herself home.

* * *

A few nights later and Jareth lounged across his throne, watching the crystal on his fingertips intently. It had been a night of very awkward exchanges between individuals floating somewhere between child- and adulthood and it was highly amusing. He watched the couple dancing in the center with a touch of pride. She’d chosen a dress that hit her knees with a black velvet bodice and puffed sleeves; the skirt was full and shimmery white. She moved well in her low black pumps as she expertly led a rather clunky young man across the dance floor.

He heard a pleased growl over his shoulder, followed by a puff of air that could have smelled better. “Sawah! Sawah frwend!” The big red beast had lumbered up behind him and reached a yellowed claw to gently tap the crystal.

The king hummed in response, tilting his head in that inherited bird-like way of his and he dared to hope.

“Your friend, perhaps. I’ve not been honored with that title… yet.” He added the last bit softly.

A big paw patted his shoulder violently, though it was no doubt meant to bring comfort. “King Ludo’s frwend.”

He merely arched an eyebrow high at the beast before popping his crystal like a bubble and standing. “Good night, you great beast. Do make sure these little…” he wiggled his fingers around the room with a sneer at the goblins running amok, “things don’t cause too much damage.” With that, he left his room to turn in early and think about what it would mean to be a _friend._


End file.
